Normal was Never an Option
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Screw normal. Her family was perfect.


Laura wasn't surprised when she rolled over in the bed to find the other side empty. Miles started his days damn early. Part of being a Marine.

She grabbed her robe and headed down stairs. Most of their life was spent in tents on battlefields. Miles would never surrender to a leader who would kill both the guilty and the innocent just to make a point. So they lived the life of rebels, never staying in one place and making sure the things they loved could be moved at a moment's notice. But this time they had found an abandoned town with enough places for everyone to bed down in a real house for a while. They couldn't stay for long but for now at least Laura could pretend her family was normal.

She found her husband in the front yard as she had known she would. Miles had probably already completed his morning run and now it was exercise. He had let his body go to waste during those years in the bar but now that he was hip deep in war, he never missed a day for training.

20 pushups, 20 crunches, 20 sit ups and then a brief water break. Laura knew Miles' schedule inside and out. And she didn't mind watching that body work out. Miles flashed a smile in her direction before heading to the nearby tree and doing his pull ups and chin ups.

Laura was about to go in and start breakfast when she heard pounding on the stairs. She moved away from the door just in time for Lucas to shoot by her. "Dad!" he whined. "You started without me."

"Next time get up earlier," Miles replied, not even pausing in his repetitions.

"So not fair." Lucas reached for a branch to do his own pull ups but he wasn't tall enough to reach.

Miles smiled as he watched his son continue to jump and reach, stubbornly refusing to admit that he needed help. "Here," he called quietly, dropping to his feet.

"What?" Lucas asked.

Miles griped his son around the waist and lifted him until he could grasp the branch Miles had been working on. "Got it tight?"

"Yep."

"Good. Now you need to lift until your chin is past the branch, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, we'll do it together. On three."

Laura smiled as she watched her men do their work out. But she didn't have time to watch long. Those two would work up a heavy appetite and she needed to cook for them. She turned away from the adorable sight to start making food.

Everything was ready as Lucas came darting in with his father following at a more leisurely pace. "Timing is everything," she grinned as Lucas dropped into his seat. Miles came to kiss her. "You reek of sweat," she informed him, wrinkling her nose.

"I could change," he murmured, not pulling away.

"Didn't say it was a problem." Laura pulled him in for another kiss.

"You guys are gross," Lucas informed them.

Miles glanced at his son. "Please keep that attitude forever."

Laura cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to say that to your daughter, not your son?"

"I think Charlie is a bit old for that advice."

"You know Rachel hates when you call her that. People actually believe Charlie is your daughter and not your niece."

"People are stupid. And I can call her anything I want in my own damn house. Which brings me to my second point."

"And that is?"

"The only thing I've learned from my dating history is women bring trouble."

Laura pursed her lips playfully. "Trouble, huh? So I'm trouble to you?"

"Of course." Miles smirked at her. "But you're the best kind."

Laura kissed her fingers and playfully slapped him. "You and your flattery," she chided. "Sit down and eat."

"Did you make this?"

"If you comment on my cooking, you are in trouble."

"I would never," Miles said, settling into his chair.

Laura looked to her son. "You and dad have a good time out there?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded. "Dad says I would have made a great Marine if they were still around."

"Of course you would have," Laura agreed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "You come from a long line of fighters."

"Dad, how long until I'm old enough for the Matheson knife?" Lucas wondered. The lucky knife was one of his favorite stories. He was certain that the knife would finally make him a real fighter.

"A few years yet," Miles replied. "You're only eight. Don't rush it."

Lucas made a non-committal noise. "How much longer do we have here?"

"Don't' know. Gonna talk with Bass and the others today. We'll probably need to leave soon."

Laura sighed. "And I was getting so used to not bathing in streams."

"I like streams," Lucas stated. "They're more fun than that thing upstairs."

"Wait until you have a girlfriend," Laura told him. "You will change your opinion on tubs so quickly."

"Don't tempt him," Miles warned. "The last time you made a comment like that, Charlie didn't speak to me for a week."

"And it was the quietest week you ever had."

Miles paused. "It was but we need her to watch him today."

Lucas wrinkled his nose. "I thought I was going to be with you guys."

"You are," Laura agreed. "But I like as many eyes on you as possible when we're in the war room." She winked at him. "You're as sneaky as your father."

"You, madam, are the sneaky one. Do we need to talk about that time in the bar?"

"I want to know!" Lucas crowed quickly.

"No you don't," Laura informed him. "Now finish your breakfast. Then we'll get set to decide where we strike next."

It was decided that they needed to move out the very next day. Rachel had argued for a longer stay but Bass and Charlie had pointed out that the scouts had seen enemy spies inching closer and closer. So they agreed to move out tomorrow morning and head to a new camp site that was supposed to take five days to reach. Knowing their party, they'd make it in two and a half.

Laura watched Miles pack up the few belongings they still considered worth keeping that night. Their illusions of normal were over. It was back to campfires and constant danger from all sides. She knew Miles wished some days that they were normal. That the lights hadn't gone out or he had stayed in the bar and they had a place they could call home every night that wasn't' made out of canvas. But as Laura watched Lucas tackle his father in hopes of getting a story, she couldn't find it in her to be upset about their circumstances. Especially when Miles laughed and started rough housing with the boy.

Screw normal. Her family was perfect.


End file.
